bella and Sirius
by GinnyPotterlover
Summary: bella and Sirius


**Sirius / Bella (Female Harry)**

**I do not own Sirius he owns to Jk Rowling but I do own Bella Potter **

**Chapter 1 get know if Bella loves him**

**Sirius is talking to Moony when he accidentally catches Bella's eyes and she looked away blushing and Bella is talking to Hermoine and Ginny**

**Bella said' hey Guys'**

**Hermoine said back' hey Bella'**

**Ginny said back' hey Hermoine and Bella'**

**Bella said' what up?' **

**Hermoine said' nothing much'**

**Mean while with Sirius and Remus**

**Sirius said 'Hey Moony how are you mate?'**

**Remus said back' I am great Padfoot you?'**

**Sirius said back 'I am great too Moony anything new with you?'**

**Remus said 'Nothing new you about your crush on Bella'*Smirking at Sirius***

**Sirius said 'Remus John Lupin Stop teasing me '**

**Remus said 'Ha you do love her '**

**Sirius said back' yes I love her more then life it self''**

**Remus said 'how long you been in love with her?'**

**Sirius Said back' form when I first hold her in my arms as a baby'**

**Remus said' whoa that long Sirius'**

**Sirius said' I know '* watching Bella talking and laughing with Hermoine and Ginny ***

**Back with Bella, Hermoine & Ginny **

**Bella said' Haha no way did Fred and George really did that to Bill?'**

**Ginny said back' Yea they so did they got into so much trouble '**

**Hermoine' Said' Bella looked now Sirius is watching you'**

**Bella* look up and blushed and Smiles at Sirius her long term Crush***

**Sirius*Smiles Back at her *'mouths do you want to go on a lovely walk with me Now?'**

**Bella tried to calm down her furiously beating heart. 'It's just a stupid walk,' she thought, glancing at Sirius from the corner of her eye. 'Nothing more, so get your mind out of the gutter. Bella mouth back' sure let go '**

**Sirius mouth back' ok ' **

**Sirius and Bella leaves for their walk toghter.**

**Bella' said she tried to break the silence. "So, how's the mighty Padfoot holding up?" **

**Sirius grinned. "Fabulous as always. And what about the green-eyed monster"**

**Bella said' fabulous too"**

**Sirius reply said' me too'**

**Bella said back 'so what been happened with the Order?' **

**Sirius said back' some as use all '**

**Bella get lost in Sirius's grey eye and thinking to herself "oh my god he got beautyfull Grey I ever see before" **

**Sirius "do you want to grab some lurch?"**

**Bella Said Back" Sure Padfoot"**

**They stop at a local Café **

**Bella at the counter Order" can I have Strawberry Milkshake with cheese and tomato pizza "**

**Lucy *Look at Bella*"Bella what r you doing here?"**

**Bella" oh my gosh Lucy it been a while I am with my godfather Sirius Black is a free Man Now "**

**Lucy "Oh my god I will bring your Order to your Table I am bring Sirius's order anyway"**

**Bella *walks over to Sirius and sits next to him and hugs him ***

**Sirius* felt her Arms around his Waist and Hugs her back***

**Lucy comes over with the Order place the food on the table and leaves them **

**Bella* eating her pizza and gave Sirius a Pie ***

**Sirius* eats the Pizza Bella gave him and Cuts his Steak and feeds Bella it ***

**Bella* eats the Steak and slip her strawberry milkshake ***

**Sirius *Slips his Chocolate Milkshake*" who was that girl you were talking to?"**

**Bella" she one of my friends her name is Lucy Rose Swan " **

**Sirius "be right back I need the toilet "and leaves Bella at the table**

**Dudley**** comes over "Hi Bella"**

**Bella *Chokes * "hi ****Dudley**** how are you?"**

**Dudley**** "I am fine who that guy you are with?"**

**Sirius arrives back "Bella you ready to go?"*not seeing ****Dudley**** * **

**Bella" sure Sirius I am ready bye ****Dudley**** I send you a letter later bye "*leaves the café with Sirius ***

**Sirius * see Bella is cold and hands her his leather coat*" I do not mind Bella you looked Cold "**

**Bella" thanks Sirius"* slips on Sirius's **

**Leather coat it smells of him***

**Sirius "no problem we better head back home now"**

**They arrives back home**

**Bella* Slips off the leather coast and hands it back to Sirius* "thanks for your coat "**

**Sirius *hangs the coast up and lead Bella into the Live room ***

**Bella *sits on the couch *" comes on Sirius "*Giggles ***

**Sirius *Sits next to Bella lays down with her and yawed* "lets take a nap toghter"**

**Bella also yawed and rest her head on Sirius's chest and falls fast asleep**

**Sirius* wraps his arms around Bella and Fall Fast sleep too"**

**Remus comes into the live room to spot Bella and Sirius asleep in each others Arms and place Blanket over them leaves the room and walks back into the Meeting Room**

**Remus" Molly leaves them only for a while they are napping on the couch at moment when I went to tell Sirius here meeting but seem they only just falled asleep in each other Arms"**

**Molly" Okey then Albus what is Meeting about?" **

**Albus" there is another Prophecy it connects Bella and Sirius "**

**Remus "what about them Albus?"**

**Albus" they are soul mates and true love Sirius is only one that Bella loves him and Sirius loves her more then everything in the World he told me that he loves her form the moment he first hold her in his Arms as a baby and I had feeling about is they ready began the bond "**

**Remus & Molly" no way "at the sometime**

**Albus "I am afraid so it means that Lily and James can come back from dead"**

**Remus" oh my god that amazing will gave Bella a chance to see her real Mum and Dad she told me she missing them lot and she loves Sirius so much in her heart"**

**Albus" I know they remind me of her mum and Dad "**

**Back in Live room **

**Bella and Sirius are still peace asleep when Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred, George comes into the room whispering to each other when they hears soft breathing and snoring they turn to See Bella and Sirius asleep in each other Arms **

**Bella Snuggles into Sirius's chest even closer then before **

**Sirius is Snoring and pulls Bella Close to him**

**Hermoine "Wow"* in a quit voice * **

**Sirius slowly wakes up notice a Blanket over him and Bella remember thinking to himself "moony must put it here * look up at to see Ron Hermonie, Ginny, Fred & George whispering "hey Guys "**

**Hermoine" hey Sirius"**

**Bella * wakes up and stay in Sirius's rooms*"Sirius is okey for me to sleep with you night I got feeling I am going to have Nightmare?"**

**Sirius" of course you can Bella"**

**Bella* Hugged Sirius ***

**Sirius* Hugged Bella Back***

**Bella * attacker Sirius ticking him on his side***

**Sirius* Started Laughing * "Ahh NO stop it please "**

**Bella "NO"* Still Ticking Sirius ***

**Later that night **

**Bella is getting ready for Bed while Sirius is having a quick Shower before Bed knowing sharing his Bed with Bella tonight.**

**Bella get into her Silt Nightdress and climbs into Sirius's Bed witch is a King Size Bed and waits for Sirius to get in with her **

**Sirius get out of the Shower and dry his Hair with Drying Spell and Slips into his Pjs Bottoms and Walks into his room to spot Bella in his Bed waiting for him and climbs in the Bed and wrap his arms around her and falled asleep smiling **

**Chapter 2 the Next Day**

**The next Day**

**Bella* wakes up and rolls over smiles at Sirius who Still asleep***

**Sirius* Wakes up *"Morning Bella" Good morning Sirius did you sleep well?"**

**Sirius" I have slept Amazing "**

**Bella*Giggles and get up and heads into the Bathroom for a Shower and poke her head out*" Sirius can you get me some clean cloths please out of my room? "**

**Sirius" Sure Bella let me get dressed and I get you some clean cloths and cloak"**

**Bella "thanks you Padfoot" ****Sirius get dress and walks into Bella's room and gets some clean Cleans and Unwear too leaves the room and Puts the Cleans cloths on the Bed and Shouts " BELLA THE CLOTHS ON MY Bed FOR YOU I BE DOWNSTAIRS WITH MOONY"* leaves the room and heads downstairs Bella *Walks out the Showers and goes back into the Sirius's Room and gets Change Mean While Downstairs with Remus and Sirius Grins at Remus and Remus smiles at his best mate Bella comes in now wincing her back is sore Sirius hears her and Began massaging Bella's back Bella relaxing "Morning Remus and wocther Tonks "Remus "Morning Bella "Tonks "good morning Bella "Bella smiles Sirius and Bella fall into the couch holding hands not moving Remus his eyes gone wide "Tonks Get ALBUS Now" Tonks returns with Albus right be side her Albus "oh god they started the soul bond" Sirius and Bella Wake up can't let's go of each other Hands cause they soul bond it will pain them Bella makes her move and kiss Sirius Passtionaly on the lips Sirius Returns the Kiss and depends it Bella pull back Sirius 'will you be my girlfriend? 'Bella' YES I will be your girlfriend' Sirius and Bella kiss again not knowing they being watch by Remus, Tonks and Albus not seeing a golden light around them Remus' holycrap' Sirius pull back leans back on the couch Bella snuggle into her Boyfriend Side 'what wrong Moony?' Remus 'Padfoot and Bells you are soul mates' Sirius' wow' then Lily and James walks in 'mum and dad' *said Bella* Lily said ' Bella you grown so well we so happy for you and Sirius we know Sirius is love with you when he holds you as a baby for the first' Sirius smiles Bella blushed and said ' Sirius Lee Jackson Black'* smacked him back of his head* Sirius winces' sorry babe ' Bella signs and kiss him again Sirius kiss her back Lily' wow they looked so much in love' James nods with his Wife watching his best mate and his daughter share a kiss' I agreed Lily ' Sirius and Bella pull back smiling happy **

**Bella yawed dozing off. Sirius smiles join his soul mate in dreamland breathing deep with his arms wraps around Bella so she can not falls off the couch**

**Lily wraps a blanket over them **

**They leaves them alone and walks into the kitchen **

**Hermoine' were Bella and Sirius Moony?' Remus' they asleep in each other arms they soul mates they cant not be apart for the next 24 hours Sirius is taking DADA teacher so he can be with her at School and they will Share his Room Quavers and I am coming back to teacher Care of Magical animals ' Hermione nods**

**Chapter 2 the Hogwarts Express **

**Sirius and Bella are in a Compartment with Hermoine, Ron and Remus**

**Sirius soon dozing off into a light doze with his head on Bella's Lap and Bella smiles as she reads a book Hermoine and Ron are playing Chess next to them Bella signs Remus comes in and join them Bella' Hey Moony' Remus' Hello Bells how are you ?' Bella 'I am great Babe Wake up 'Sirius wakes up sits up 'hi Moony '**

**Bella shakes her head and groans as Malfoy comes in stand up ' what do you want Malfoy ' Draco' potter you scar head' Bella ' LOST YOU FETTER NEVER CALLED HERMOINE A MUBLOOD YOU BLOOD TALIER ' * in anger * Sirius and Remus Gasp' DETEINON WITH ME MR MAFLOY TINIGHT AT 7PM ' Malfoy runs off Bella signs then smirked waves her hand turns malfoy's skin blue with green spots on it ' Chapter 3 the Great Hall **

**They sitting at their tables when everyone roar with laugher looking at Malfoy **

**Bella and Sirius are rolling on the floor with Remus they calm down when Albus stand up to welcome them 'welcome back to another Year at Hogwarts please welcome Profess Black and Lupin they be teach DADA teach and Care of magical also we have a lady of Hogwarts Bella Black is the wife of Profess Black please come on up and she can take off points and gave Deletion she is the DADA Teacher Assisted to help her Husband' **

**Sirius smiles Bella walks up and next to Sirius hold his hand waves at Ron and Hermoine**

**Sirius and Bella walks to their Room smiling **

**Bella gets change with Sirius in the Room**

**Sirius Stares at his Wife **

**Bella Blushed slips uncover **

**Sirius lays next to her and falls asleep**

**Chapter 3 at Hogwarts for the fist Class **

**Bella and Sirius Walked Hand in Hand into the great hall **

**They sit at the Gryffindor table talking to Hermoine and Ron **

**Sirius Kiss Bella on the lips **

**Bella kiss him back depends the Kiss **

**They pull back Smiling Happy **

**Sirius gave his Wife her timetable **

**Bella smiles 'babe?' **

**Sirius 'yes Babe?'**

**Bella 'I got you first '**

**Sirius 'wow come on lets to the classroom '**

**They stand up walked outside of the great hall heads to the DADA Classroom hand in hand smiling **

**Chapter 4 Dada Class**

**Bella sits at the teachers Class**

**The Reavedcaw and Gryffindors walks in the Classroom **

**Bella smiles at Hermoine and Ron **

**Sirius kept Bella at the his Desk**

**Dean 'hello Bella '**

**Bella' Hi Dean'* Gave Sirius a peck on the lips ***

**Sirius peck her back smiling 'go head to sleep babe I know you still tired from last night'**

**Bella falls asleep and Sirius wraps a blanket around his Wife sleeping form **

**Dean' Mr Black how come she gets to sleep in class not all of us?'**

**Sirius' she is my Wife we had a late night last night '* Kiss her Head * 'okay we being doing * explains about Duelling * **

**Bella sleeps on smiling hears as Sirius talks to the class **

**Sirius signs as everyone exp his wife Leaves she not does not have a timetable anymore now she is married to me**

**Remus Arrives it's his Free Time and had agreed to help Sirius with his Next Class,**

**Sirius' hey mate' and Remus' hi Sirius '**

**Bella Walks up yawing 'hi Moony * wraps her arms around Sirius's waist * hey Babe*Sirius' hey Love feeling better?'**

**Bella nods' yes I am feeling better I am glad do not have timetable I spends my time with you *smiles * I got something to show you ***

**Remus and Sirius' what it is?**

**Bella turns into a Lioness **

**Sirius Gasp 'wow * Stokes her***

**Bella Smirked roars scaring the Days Lights out of Sirius and Remus**

**Bella turns back 'I did for you Moony so you not alone with Padfoot and my Dad '**

**Remus 'Wow '**

**Bella Giggles Said smirking 'my dad does not even know but Mum Know told me to Superise Dad on Full moon '**

**Chapter 3 full Moon**

**Bella in her lioness Form **

**Sirius and James are in Padfoot and Prongs form**

**Moony Stands were Remus Was**

**Bella Come out Slowly **

**Moony Sniff her and Lick her Check 'Hello Bella'* Howls to her***

**Bella' hello Moony * turns to Prongs* Hi Dad and Babe ' **


End file.
